This disclosure relates to poly(arylene ether) compositions. In particular, the invention relates to poly(arylene ether)/polystyrene compositions.
There is an unprecedented demand for plastics having unique colors and looks. For example, cellular telephones having interchangeable plastic covers are now commonly available. These covers come in a variety of colors and/or special effects, giving consumers control over the aesthetic design of their phones. Many other injection molded plastic products used in applications such as, for example, computers, laptops, stereos, business equipment, automotive interiors, etc., would also benefit from having unique colors and looks. Color and a variety of aesthetic effects other angular metameric effects are produced in thermoplastic compositions through the use of visual effect additives.
The incorporation of visual effect additives can have a significant impact on a number of aesthetic and physical properties. The inclusion of visual effects additives can often decrease the impact strength of the material. Additionally, the incorporation of visual effect additives can result in visible flowlines, knitlines or weldlines in the finished product. Such flowlines, knitlines or weldlines can produce unattractive streaks in the product. Flowlines, knitlines and/or weldlines are more visible in articles having a high gloss finish. Similarly, fingerprints and other contact related blemishes (resulting from handling) are more apparent on articles having a high gloss finish.
In the past desired aesthetic effects such as low gloss were frequently achieved through the use of coatings, texturization or similar surface oriented technology. Unfortunately coatings can scratch, flake or delaminate, having a negative effect on the aesthetics of the article. Additionally coatings and texturization can decrease the visual impact of the visual effect additive and usually require additional processing steps with a concomitant increase in manufacturing costs and in some cases a potentially negative impact on the environment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for low gloss plastic compositions, particularly low gloss plastic compositions containing visual effect additives and having excellent impact strength.